Beautiful Soul
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [SongFic] Harry descubre que quiere algo más profundo que la belleza, un sentimiento único y especial y necesita que la hermosa alma de Hermione se lo otorge. [HHr forever!]


**Beautiful Soul **

¿Qué? – preguntó ella divertida mientras veía a su amigo

¿Ah? – de pronto Harry despertó de su transe, ella rió

¿Por qué me miras tanto? –

No sé… solo me gusta mirarte – ella solo negó divertida con su cabeza y volvió a sus deberes, en cambio Harry continuó con su sesión de observación a Hermione, no sabía desde cuando había comenzado este afán de observarla detenidamente pero realmente le gustaba mirarla y se comenzaba a hacer una necesidad. Durante los últimos días sus ojos no se habían despegado del rostro de ella, observando cuanto detalle apareciese. Era una actividad entretenida, especialmente cuando recordaba que su amiga no era solo una cara bonita sino que poseía el más grande corazón que él pudiese conocer

**I don't want another pretty face (_No quiero otra cara bonita)_  
I don't want just anyone to hold _(No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar)_  
I don't want my love to go to waste _(No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie)_  
I want you and your beautiful soul _(Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma)_**

Y es que desde la victoria que obtuvo en la batalla final con Voldemort su visión de la vida comenzó a renovarse en todos los aspectos. Especialmente en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere, puesto que revisó su expediente amoroso y encontró a dos chicas que físicamente respondían a todas sus expectativas de belleza, sin embargo si buscaba más a fondo... bueno, no encontró mucho que digamos. Eso era lo que lo tenía inquieto, ¿Y si había estado haciendo las cosas mal? ¿No debería buscar algo más profundo? ¿Lo que estaba buscando no estaba frente a sus ojos?... Y eso era lo que desde hace días estaba descubriendo y nada más ni nada menos que con su amiga de toda la vida: Hermione Granger, si lo miraba de todas las expectativas posibles ella sin duda respondía a todo lo que él necesitaba: Una amiga incondicional, una persona caritativa y bondadosa, alguien en quien confíar, una mujer bellísima y sobre todas las cosas la persona con el alma y corazón más hermosos que él conocía.

Sin duda ella era lo que necesitaba y cada vez que veía ese brillo partícular en sus ojos lo comprobaba más, nadie podría otorgarle la paz y amor que ella le daba y debía decírcelo cuanto antes, sin embargo no era fácil puesto que ella hasta el momento no le estaba dando ninguna pista de sentir algo parecido a lo que él sentía. Por ello durante todos estos días ha estado siguiendola y acompañandola a todos los lugares más de lo que usualmente hacía, se sentía un poco sicótico por practicamente no dejarla sola ningún momento, pero era necesario tratar de ver algún indicio de que lo que sentía era correspondido.

**You're the one I wanna chase _(Tu eres tras quien quiero ir)_  
You're the one I wanna hold _(Tu eres la única que quiero abrazar)  
_I wont let another minute go to waste _(No voy a desperdiciar otro minuto)_  
I want you and your beautiful soul _(Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma)_**

Ya terminé, ¿Tu como vas? – le preguntó la chica guardando sus implementos

Ehh... también terminé – dijo escondiendo su pergamino con no más de cinco frases, de las cuales la mitad hablaba de Hermione

¿Y tú crees que yo te voy a creer eso? Estuviste la mitad del tiempo mirando a la nada o a mí, no creo que hayas avanzado mucho – le dijo obviamente descubriendolo, sabía que no le podía mentir pero ahora no tenía ganas de hacer deberes

Es que no me siento muy bien Herms – la mirada de ella cambió completamente mostrando su preocupación

¿Te duele la cabeza? – él negó con la cabeza - ¿El estómago? – nuevamente negó - ¿Entonces qué te sucede? – él tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a su corazón

Me duele aquí – le dijo apretando su mano y poniendo su mejor carita

¿Porqué te duele aquí Harry? – dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Porque él necesita cariño – dijo refiriendose a su corazón – Y creo que no se lo has dado – dijo tristemente, ella frunció el ceño

Harry ¿Insinúas que te he dejado de querer? –

No, pero talvez podrías ser más demostrativa – ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos

¿Demostrativa? –

Si, demostrativa, de vez en cuando no me molestaría que me abrazaras – dijo haciendo un puchero

Merlín Harry, ¿Todo esto por un abrazo? – él asintió, Hermione rodó sus ojos y luego de sonreírle sinceramente lo abrazó fuertemente demostrandole en aquel abrazo todo el cariño que sentía hacía él. Harry hundió su rostro en su cabello y aspiró su dulce olor sintiendose en la gloria. Luego de unos instantes se separaron ligeramente

¿Ya no duele tanto? – preguntó ella

Creo que sobrevivirá – dijó él con fingido pesar, de pronto ella acercó su rostro a el de Harry y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa a Harry

Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mi Harry – ella lo miró dulcemente y Harry respondió con una sonrisa totalmente enamorada. De pronto ella rompió el contacto visual y se pusó evidentemente nerviosa

Ehh... ¿Vamos? –

Bueno – respondió Harry aún en su paraíso partícular.

Él solo se limitó a seguirla en silencio mientras que en su mente seguía pensando en la cercanía de Hermione hace unos momentos, no podía quitar esa expresión de felicidad de su rostro, simplemente con Hermione se sentía completo. Por otro lado la chica trataba de descifrar que era lo que Harry escondía, sabía que algo le quería decir pero no lograba entender que era y eso la estaba perturbando un poco. Luego de un buen tiempo caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts la castaña decidió romper el silencio

Y dime Harry ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó de pronto Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió un poco nervioso

Sabes perfectamente porque lo pregunto – lo miro inquisitivamente

Bueno, si… si hay algo que… que quiero hablar – el nerviosismo iba en aumento para Harry

Solo dile lo que sientes, luego de eso todo se dará por sí solo – Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño

¿Qué? –

Eso, ¿Acaso no son problemas con una chica? –

¿Cómo supiste eso? –

Lo deduje por como te pusiste cuando te pregunté si querías decirme algo, siempre este tema te pone así Harry – él sonrió al ver cuanto lo conocía Su Hermione

¿Y también sabes quién es esta chica? – preguntó ya menos nervioso

Creo tener una idea de quien puede ser –

¿Si? – Ella asintió – entonces dime quien crees que es –

Supongo que es Ginny, después de todo se suponía que cuando lo de Voldemort pasara volverías con ella ¿No? – Harry ya se veía venir esto, era obvio que Hermione creyese eso, ya que era su más reciente historia amorosa y era difícil explicarle a ella que ya no sentía nada por Ginny

En realidad no, no estoy hablando de Ginny – la castaña se sorprendió un poco "¿Entonces quién demonios?" pensó Hermione

Pero yo pensé que… -

Lo sé, pero eso ya es parte del pasado. Esta persona de quien habló es totalmente diferente –

**I know that you are something special _(Yo sé que tu eres algo especial)  
_To you I'd be always faithful _(Por ti seré siempre fiel)_  
I want to be what you always needed _(Yo quiero ser lo que siempre necesites)_  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _(Entonces espero que veas el corazón en mí)_  
**

Entonces no sé quien puede ser – dijo ella

Es simplemente la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida –

Vaya, te dio fuerte –

Si, nunca me había sentido así, es algo espectacular ¿Tu lo has sentido Hermione? – Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa

Ehhm… bueno, creo que sí – dijo ella esquivando los ojos de Harry –

¿De verdad? – de pronto el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco ¿Y si ella amaba a otra persona? ¿Existía alguna remota posibilidad de que el fuera el responsable de ese sentimiento?

No lo sé Harry, talvez solo estoy confundida, es decir, a veces siento que amo a esta persona y otras veces que solo es mi amigo – Harry comenzó a analizar las palabras de ella, sin duda estaba insegura pero lo más importante era que esa persona de quien ella hablaba era su amigo, por lo tanto solo existían 3 posibilidades: Ron (sin embargo lo descartó de inmediato porque ellos ya habían tenido un acercamiento a algo amoroso y por palabras de ambos no funcionó, por lo tanto se tranquilizó al comprender que el no podía ser), Matthew McConelly (Un chico de Ravenclaw con el que Hermione constantemente compartía, ya sea estudiando o simplemente hablando) y por último él mismo, y rogaba por Merlín y toda su magia que fuera él.

Hermione – la aludida lo miró intensamente mientras Harry se acercaba un poco más a ella - ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con esta persona? –

Me siento bien, él me hace sentir querida y especial. Simplemente me siento a gusto con él, tengo una imperiosa necesidad de estar siempre con él – era exactamente lo que Harry sentía con Hermione, ¿Pero podría ser él de quien hablaba Hermione?

¿Es Matthew? –ella sonrió divertida

¿Qué? ¿Matthew? – soltó una sonora carcajada – Por favor Harry, solo somos amigos, debo reconocer que en algún momento me gustó un poco pero nunca pasó a algo más allá – Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa por lo que ella decía, no porque le haya gustado Matthew, pero si por saber que entre ellos no había nada más, por lo tanto no había dudas, tenía que ser él y ya era tiempo de terminar esta larga espera.

Entonces ¿Quién es? – de pronto la sonrisa de ella desapareció y el nerviosismo volvió a su rostro

Oye si mal no recuerdo el que tenía que decirme algo eras tu y no yo, así que dime tu quien es tu chica perfecta –

Te lo diré encantado cuando tú me digas quien es el afortunado –

Yo pregunté primero –

¿Qué importa? Solo dime quien es –

Tu primero –

Tu primero –

Tu primero –

Tu primero –

Tu primero –

Tú –

Te faltó el primero –

No, no me faltó nada Hermione, solo te estoy contestando – ella analizó la información recibida y todo encajó - ¿No tienes algo que responderme? –

Yo… Harry… ehh… - la chica por primera vez en su vida no tenía que decir

Solo respóndeme Hermione – dijo él acercándose más y poniéndola más nerviosa

¿Para qué? Ya sabes la respuesta – sin embargo esa afirmación no pareció alegrarla mucho y de inmediato se volteó dándole la espalda

¿Qué pasa Hermione? Creí que tú te ibas a poner igual de contenta que yo con esto que acabamos de descubrir –

Al parecer no me entendiste bien –

¿Cómo? –

Te dije que no estoy segura de lo que siento por esa persona, tengo dudas –

Hermione primero que nada, no hables de mí en tercera persona, creo que ya me enteré así que no es necesario que lo digas como si fuera un secreto – ella volvió a darle la cara

Como quieras, no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti Harry, ¿Y si solo es una confusión mía? – él tomó sus manos

No puede ser una confusión, porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu y estoy seguro que no es una confusión – ella vio la sinceridad en las orbes verdes de su amigo, sin embargo aún la duda la consumía

No lo sé Harry, esto es tan extraño, hace poco tu estabas con Ginny y yo nunca había pensado en ti como algo más que mi amigo, es todo muy difícil de asimilar –

¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Hermione? –

¿Miedo? –

Si, miedo. Tienes miedo a amarme y en cambio yo me estoy volviendo loco por amarte –

**Am I crazy for wanting you _(Estoy loco por quererte)_  
Baby do you think you could want me too _(Nena tu piensas que podrías quererme también)  
_I don't wanna waste your time _(No quiero gastar tu tiempo)_  
Do you see things the way I do _(Tu ves las cosas de la manera que yo las veo)_  
I just wanna know that you feel it too _(Solo quiero saber si lo sientes también)_  
There is nothing left to hide _(No hay nada que esconder)_**

No es así, solo estoy pensando en lo que esto nos podría provocar si no funciona, ¿Crees que quiero perderte? – los ojos de las chicas mostraron su debilidad, si tenía miedo, pero no amarlo sino a perderlo

Eso no podría pasar Hermione, yo no puedo existir sin ti, tu eres mi esencia, eres todo lo que necesito para existir, simplemente sin ti no existo – ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con infinita ternura – Jamás vas a perderme, y eso es porque yo soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido y eso nunca cambiara –

¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? –

Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida –

Eso significa que... –

Significa que te amo y que siempre lo haré, porque desde este momento para mí no existe nadie más que Hermione Granger –

También te amo Harry – ahora su voz sonó segura y decidida, no le importaban sus miedos, si algo tenía que pasar de seguro con Harry encontraría la solución. Harry no pudo esperar más y con infinita dulzura se apropió de los labios de Hermione, la chica continuó el beso sintiendose más viva que nunca. Luego de ese beso vino otro y luego otro y muchos más le siguieron a ese, en fin toda la tarde sus bocas se conocieron a la perfección, cuando ya sintieron frio decidieron volver al castillo, especificamente al sillón de su sala común

¿De verdad creías que quería hablar contigo sobre Ginny? – de pronto Harry preguntó

Bueno, siempre pensé que volverías con ella, después de todo es una chica bonita y tu la querías mucho –

Ese es el problema Hermione –

¿Qué la querías mucho? – preguntó sin entender

No, que solo era una chica bonita, en cambio tu eres eso y lo más hermoso que existe en este universo – Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volver a los labios de su ahora novio. Y ahora por fin Harry lo entendió, de verdad había estado haciendo las cosas mal, no solo quería a una chica bonita también quería la profundidad de un amor verdadero y el reconfortante sentimiento que solo el alma y corazón de Hermione le podían otorgar.

**I don't want another pretty face _(No quiero otra cara bonita_)  
I don't want just anyone to hold _(No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar)_  
I don't want my love to go to waste _(No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie)_  
I want you and your beautiful soul _(Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma)_  
You're the one I wanna chase _(Tu eres tras quien quiero ir)_  
You're the one I wanna hold _(Tu eres la única que quiero abrazar)_  
I wont let another minute go to waste _(No voy a desperdiciar otro minuto)_  
I want you and your beautiful soul _(Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma)_**

**FIN**

Holas!! No me pude resistir a hacer este fic, es que escuché la canción y la encontré precisa para H/Hr, simplemente ideal.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus siempre necesarios post por favor

Muchas gracias por leer y les mando mil besos

Saludos!!

Sunshine-hh


End file.
